


small

by bruised_fruit



Series: davluce drabbles [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: BDSM, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruised_fruit/pseuds/bruised_fruit
Summary: “I want to be small,” Captain Davenport whispers.





	small

“I want to be small,” Captain Davenport whispers.

His journal keeper runs her hand through his hair.

Her finger brushes the shell of an ear. It flicks in response, and she hears his breath unsteady, clockwork that still makes her warm and light after ten years with him. Lucretia could be his familiaris, or he hers.

But she doesn’t know what to say. And he knows; he can wait.

He’s on his knees, cheek pressed to her thighs. When she’s standing by him, she is always too aware of their height difference, her massivity. Even in her earliest impressions of him, it was clear what it meant to him.

She tries not to think of him small.

He’d been having a rough day. Sometimes their days are so hard, and when they have sex he asks for things that she’s never done for anyone before. He says he loves it, and she believes that, even as he yells and yelps and sobs under Silence.

(It’s in the way he always savors aftercare:  _Sweet boy._

_My good boy._

_You were so good, Drew,_

and then he’ll fall asleep in her arms, safe and bare.)

“You can be small with me, Andrew.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost. i'm gonna copy & paste my initial endnote though-- word of jeffandrew (me, with these 200 words): this is far more humiliation kink than ageplay, far more admission than kink negotiation. i hope that came across! thanks for reading


End file.
